Record Collection: E
E Is For East Of Eden ShelfPos | Index | Artist | Album | Spotify | iTunes | Discogs | Video * E001 24738 E.A.R. The Koner Experiment http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/the-koner-experiment/id163865381 *'E002' 17151 EA8O 2 Takte Spater *'E003' 24483 E-De Cologne Synthetic Overdose http://open.spotify.com/album/7tIC9W96Dc9RjRafoUb0y8 *'E004' 16745 E.I.E.I.O Land of Opportunity http://open.spotify.com/album/4yfBJbK3aYWLgShwDznY1u *'E005' 12798 EKG Massa 2 *'E006' 19603 E.P.M.D Strictly Business http://open.spotify.com/album/2HOl8gDiGGpt7wsIDi9jy5 *'E007' 20709 E.P.M.D Unfinished Business http://open.spotify.com/album/4dxBNRPePGqky6mIKGAVsr *'E008' 21772 E.P.M.D Business As Usual *'E009' 14791 ESG Come Away With ESG http://open.spotify.com/album/5Hvx6sQcMNiuv4cjk6T5qC *'E010' 25092 E-Z Rollers Weekend World http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/weekend-world/id81702088 *'E011' 4025 Eagles Eagles http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/eagles/id192841225 *'E012' 4890 Eagles Desperado http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/desperado/id192841566 *'E013' 5756 Eagles On The Border http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/on-the-border/id192840043 *'E014' 7107 Eagles One Of The Nights http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/one-of-these-nights/id193174698 *'E015' 7774 Eagles Their Greatest Hits http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/their-greatest-hits-1971-1975/id50410842 *'E016' 8555 Eagles Hotel California http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/hotel-california/id192839886 *'E017' 11000 Eagles The Long Run http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/the-long-run/id192839913 *'E018' 15814 Jim Eanes & The Shenandoah The Early Days Of Blue Grass 4 *'E019' 23326 Earcandy Time Is Just A State Of Mind *'E020' 25759 Eardrum Last Light http://open.spotify.com/album/6B8nhCTS6Jax7k0Hd6Bu8Z *'E021' 8154 Charles Earland Odyssey *'E022' 17861 Steve Earl Guitar Town http://open.spotify.com/album/4KTc14obmyxIcDFv3r4KHX *'E023' 16104 Early B. Sunday Dish *'E024' 22673 Earth Earth 2 *'E025' 2480 Earth and Fire Earth and Fire *'E026' 3455 Earth and Fire Song of the Marching Children http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/song-of-the-marching-children/id388959658 *'E027' 7287 Earth and Fire To The World Of The Future http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/to-the-world-of-the-future/id445153926 *'E028' 22157 Earth Army Stravonsky Rides Again *'E029' 24009 Earths Nation Terra Incognita http://open.spotify.com/albu/135j72Wh6WY0Yr6keqw7RQ *'E030' 460 Earth Opera Earth Opera http://open.spotify.com/album/3m4zXwFlJ4t2qSzSeFYNaW *'E031' 461 Earth Opera Great American Eagle Tragedy *'E032' 23081 The Earthmen Teen Sensations *'E033' 5677 Earthquake Why Don't You Try Me? *'E034' 5963 Earthquake Earthquake *'E035' 7294 Earthquake Earthquake Live!! *'E036' 8244 Earthquake 8.5 *'E037' 9525 Earthquake Leveled *'E038' 5170 Earth, Wind & Fire Head To The Sky http://open.spotify.com/album/6xUkLSmx6ncrKFfxMbPwym *'E039' 6205 Earth, Wind & Fire Another Time 1 *'E040' 6206 Earth, Wind & Fire Another Time 2 *'E041' 6859 Earth, Wind & Fire That's The Way Of The World http://open.spotify.com/album/6fBTaOVVkW6rhEwQd8VPOx *'E042' 7636 Earth, Wind & Fire Gratitude 1 http://open.spotify.com/album/0IoCCmVpe8cWgw3KFdmIwD *'E043' 7637 Earth, Wind & Fire Gratitude 2 http://open.spotify.com/album/0IoCCmVpe8cWgw3KFdmIwD *'E044' 8435 Earth, Wind & Fire Spirit http://open.spotify.com/album/4dX5gBkJYdBruCsOFyUeaJ *'E045' 9529 Earth, Wind & Fire All 'n' All http://open.spotify.com/album/6iAcLSbsMp2bYZlTntTQqo *'E046' 10755 Earth, Wind & Fire I Am http://open.spotify.com/album/23e7MoHH3QaKRYGvVrOsS3 *'E047 '''13978 Earth, Wind & Fire Powerlight http://open.spotify.com/album/3hZjcwZDDQOYB9PiGzEKSa *'E048' 25144 Earthlings Earthlings? *'E049' 24057 Earthquake Chapter 3 *'E050' 8929 Roy E. Easley The World Series *'E051' 23932 East Meets West Megadub http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/mega-dub/id437360343 *'E052' 24917 East Meets West Time Is The Master *'E053' 462 East Of Eden Mercator Projected http://open.spotify.com/album/2Pq2Zjh2mcPQtKOyP94Lxb http://thespace.org/items/e000054e/player *'E054' 2094 East Of Eden SNAFU http://thespace.org/items/e000054e/player *'E055' 3082 East Of Eden East Of Eden http://open.spotify.com/albu/2Pq2Zjh2mcPQtKOyP94Lxb http://thespace.org/items/e000054e/player *'E056' 3343 East Of Eden New Leaf http://thespace.org/items/e000054e/player *'E057' 22855 East River Pipe Goodbye California *'E058' 23469 East River Pipe Poor Fricky http://open.spotify.com/album/2aUpjqKGPp9bcJvVHQaiBr *'E059' 23754 East River Pipe Even The Sun Was Afraid *'E060' 13784 Easter & the Totem Hip Replacement *'E061' 18145 Easter & the Totem The Sum Is Greater Than It's Parts *'E062' 23249 Easter Monkeys Splendor Of Sorrow http://open.spotify.com/album/6UWIRi8CS5f0MKbu4uFihR *'E063' 17598 Easterhouse Contenders *'E064' 12134 Sheena Easton Take My Time http://open.spotify.com/album/7bNpYL4bvBMLRyafghBrCs *'E065' 12702 Sheena Easton You Could Have Been With Me *'E066' 13590 Sheena Easton Madness, Money & Music *'E067' 14595 Sheena Easton Best Kept Secret *'E068' 15808 Sheena Easton A Private Heaven *'E069' 16872 Sheena Easton Do You *'E070' 10005 Clint Eastwood Death In The Arena http://open.spotify.com/album/1TbD9m7gXyX0TmVUgUfpbR *'E071' 10683 Clint Eastwood Jah Lights Shining *'E072' 12939 Clint Eastwood & General Saint Two Bad DJ http://open.spotify.com/album/26SXARJEVcyTj0OvpXrH4t *'E073' 14155 Clint Eastwood & General Saint Stop That Train http://open.spotify.com/album/2GkHD2HdhKoY4B5yigF66J *'E074' 21533 Easy Magic Seed *'E075' 4522 Easybeats Friday On My Mind *'E076' 22728 Eat Static Abduction http://open.spotify.com/album/6mH0iKvBRCW7leznkzIiPs *'E077' 9449 Eater The Album http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/the-album/id277988168 *'E078' 9740 Sally Eaton Farewell American Tour *'E079' 20814 Eazy-E Eazy-Duz-It http://open.spotify.com/album/0Pql3he52tAdcpBN4PYaA1 *'E080' 11290 Ebba Gron We're Only In It For The Drugs *'E081' 24301 Ebola Incubation *'E082' 11649 Echo & The Bunnymen Crocodiles http://open.spotify.com/album/0TXcd8jwKkHP3IamgFHeRJ *'E083' 12397 Echo & The Bunnymen Heaven Up Here http://open.spotify.com/album/2jnfTHz4rKiOXbpU88TpNS *'E084' 13947 Echo & The Bunnymen Porcupine http://open.spotify.com/album/4brJ6hWYqPj1sccgk390dC *'E085' 15211 Echo & The Bunnymen Ocean Rain ''(listed by Peel as 'Vengeance') *'E086' 16833 Echo & The Bunnymen Songs To Learn & Sing http://open.spotify.com/album/0VYyqjM5H2sXj6z8ocAyjb *'E087' 18708 Echo & The Bunnymen Echo & The Bunnymen http://open.spotify.com/album/0VYyqjM5H2sXj6z8ocAyjb *'E088' 16221 Echo Base Buy Me *'E089' 18923 Echo City Gramophone *'E090' 23291 Echobelly Everyone's Got One http://open.spotify.com/album/0AgdakfH39DKhwmVPMJ8oH *'E091' 14174 Billy Eckstine Together *'E092' 0464 Eclection Eclection http://open.spotify.com/album/6wK8Vs6z9QaLcHYpR1WKi4 *'E093' 18937 Eco-Guerillas Eco-Guerillas *'E094' 22533 Ecstasy of St. Theresa Susurrate *'E095' 23066 Ecstasy of St. Theresa Free-D (Original Soundtrack) (listed by Peel as 'The Ecstasy of St. Theresa') *'E096' 23976 EC8OR EC8OR http://open.spotify.com/album/4COiKurqSYZxjWgqhtuhTY *'E097' 24685 EC8OR The Horrible Plans Of Flex Busterman *'E098' 25076 EC8OR World Beaters http://open.spotify.com/album/5KTceTFXHpBxvp7ngk0ja0 *'E099' 25809 EC8OR The One And Only High And Low http://open.spotify.com/album/3gxkv7qZ5XoyL81NCwkkBs *'E100' 18285 Ed Gein's Car Making Dick Dance Links *The Quietus: John Peel's Records: 'E' Is For Eagles *Flickr: E covers montage *Flickr: Inside The E Sleeves *JPCAA (John Peel's Hidden Gems - No.5): ESG - Come away with ESG (99 Records, 1983) *Slow Thrills: John Peel Archive: E at last *Slow Thrills: Great Lost Bands no. 12: East River Pipe, with an interview from our archives Category: Record Collection